The present invention relates generally to an auxiliary table top unit, and more particularly to a decorative auxiliary transparent table top member adapted to be supported and spaced above the top surface of a table, desk and the like.
Most tables, desks and the like provide limited top surfaces upon which food, writing material and the like can be placed. This problem is more evident when the size of the table or desk may be small due to the size of the room in which it is located. Occasionally, additional serving tables or work tables must be provided in order to accommodate a large amount of food, articles of writing material. Additionally, a large amount of articles on the table or desk tend to interfere with the person seated thereat, particularly when the person is eating, playing cards or working. Furthermore, there is no adequate place to store these articles prior to being used, where these articles may be forgotten if placed out of the person's sight, or beyond the person's reach.
Heretofore in the prior art, where a person has desired the convenience and enjoyment of a large table, it has been necessary to purchase or acquire such a table or a smaller table provided with extension leafs. However, the problem is even more accentuated in the case of persons who reside in either apartments or condominium type units, since usually space is simply not available to permit the installation of a large table, or to permit an extension table to be expanded to its full size having all its leafs therein. However, even tables that are designed to be small create problems, for example game tables, where the players usually have refreshments while playing the game, such refreshments usually interfering with the play of the game where they can be easily spilled over the table.